The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to coaxial, electrical connectors for antennas.
Antennas used on portable walkie talkie radios generally comprise dielectric coated springs which are electrically and mechanically connected to the radios by coaxial, electrical connectors of the BNC type. The connectors are adapted to mate with complementary coaxial connectors built into the radio.
The complementary connector is of the coaxial type to permit test equipment and the like to be properly connected to the radio. The antenna does not require a coaxial electrical connection to the radio; however, to permit utilization of the coaxial complementary connector already in the radio, known antenna connectors for walkie talkie radios are normally also of the coaxial type.
Known coaxial antenna connectors included an electrically conductive center contact member and an electrically conductive, metal, outer shell electrically insulated from one another by a relatively soft, plastic, dielectric member. The center contact member was electrically connected to the antenna and was adapted to engage a center contact in the complementary connector to electrically connect the antenna to the complementary connector and, hence, to the radio. The outer shell was adapted to engage the outer contact of the complementary connector when the connectors were mated and additionally provided mechanical support to resist stresses placed on the connector by bending of the antenna during handling of the radio. In addition, the connector included bayonet coupling structure or other means for mechanically attaching the connector to the complementary connector in the radio.
The outer metal shell of the connector was a relatively expensive, machined part which contributed significantly to the cost of the connector. In addition, the exposed metal shell often required the inclusion of shielding structure in the connector, resulting in further cost.